pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Not The Tall Grass!
This is the first episode of Platinum: Zach's Nuzlocke. Plot It's a bright, sunny morning. The camera zooms in on a ten year old kid with dark blue hair. Female Voice: Zach! It's time to get up! Boy: Wha... But Mom, I just wanna stay in bed! Female Voice: Scott's looking for you! Zach: Ungh... Fine. But he better not fine me anymore money. I've only got three thousand PokeDollars left. Zach runs downstairs, and hugs his mom, then runs to the doorway. Zach: Be back soon! Mom: Have a good time! And remember, stay out of the tall grass! Wild Pokemon reside in there! Zach: I know that! And why do you use complicated words like reside? Nobody says that anymore. Mom: Whatever. Just go have a good time honey! Zach: Will do! Zach runs out, and slips on some snow outside. Zach: It's... It's August. Why is there snow in the middle of Twinleaf Town? Voice: ZACH! Zach: H- A boy runs into Zach, and they both falls face first into a pond. Zach: Scott! Scott: Sorry, I slipped on the snow! Zach: Whatever. What was it you wanted to wake me up for? The two climb out of the water. Scott: I heard that Rowan is finally back at his lab! Zach: And you were thinking that... We could jump him, steal his Pokemon, and run? Scott: No! We just ask for some Pokemon! Zach: Okay, sounds a little simple, but maybe it'll work. Scott: I'll be waiting for you at Route 201! Last one has to pay the other- Zach: NO! NO MORE FINING! I ONLY HAVE THREE THOUSAND POKEDOLLARS LEFT! Scott: Fine, they'll owe the other a Pokemon Battle! Zach: Deal! Wait... So no matter what we're gonna have a Pokemon Battle? Scott: Yup! Scott takes off, leaving a large trail of dust behind him. Zach: ...Sometimes, I REALLY hate his speed. Zach walks after him, then glares at his shoes. Zach: Why can't you magically turn into Running Shoes? Zach walks to Scott. Scott: You haven't gotten any Running Shoes yet? FAIL. Zach: You know, I think maybe I should just- Voice: Hai Guys! Zach: Hey Dawn! Scott: Ungh, it's Dawn the "I love Zach" girl. Zach: Hey, she's diled down on that a bit. Dawn: Hey cuteycakes! Hey Scott. Zach: Er... Maybe she hasn't. Scott: Ya think!? Dawn: Guess what! Scott: What? Dawn: I GOT A JOB AS PROFESSOR ROWAN'S ASSISTANT! Zach: Whoa! Cool! Think you could hook us up- Dawn: Yeah, I'd love to be your girl- Zach: With some Pokemon. Dawn: ...Oh. Well, I'm sure I can! Here comes Professor Rowan now! A man in a white lab coat walks towards them, holding a briefcase. Scott: Whoa... That's Professor Rowan? Dawn: Yup! Rowan: Ah, Dawn, good to see you. Would you happen to have- Dawn: Your extra Pokeballs? Right here. Dawn hands him a few Pokeballs. Rowan: Thank you. Who are your friends here? Dawn: This is Zach, and this is Scott! They're friends of mine, and want to know if they can have a Pokemon! Rowan: Hm... I suppose so. Rowan sets his briefcase down, and sends out two Pokemon. Rowan: Choose one! Dawn: Choose wisely! Zach: I choose this- Scott: THE TURTLE THING IS MINE! Scott grabs the Turtwig, and puts it in its Pokeball. Zach: ...I guess I get the Chicken... Bird... Thing. Rowan: It's actually a Penguin Pokemon. Zach: Piplup, you're mine. Piplup: Pip! Zach: I'll name you Pluckerz. Rowan: Well, I must be going now! Good-bye! Rowan and Dawn leave quickly. Scott: Zach... You know what this means... Zach: No... Don't tell me you're- Scott: POKEMON BATTLE! Scott throws his Pokeball, and Turtwig pops out. Zach: Pluckerz, let's go murder some Turtwig. Pluckerz: PIPLUUUUP! Scott: WITHDRAW SPAM OF DEATH! Turtwig uses Withdraw over and over. Zach: ...Um...Pluckerz, keep using Pound. Pluckerz keeps using Pound. Scott: Now, USE TACKLE! Turtwig lands three critical hits in a row. Zach: How is that possible!? Pluckerz, don't die on me! Pound! Zach (Thinking): No... It can't kill it. It has too much HP left. One more hit and Pluckerz is gone. Pluckerz: PIPLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP! Pluckerz lands a critical Pound, and cracks Turtwig's shell in half, and KOs it. Zach: ...YES! Scott: No! Aw... Good job. They both return their Pokemon. Scott: See ya tomorrow! Zach: See ya tomorrow! They both run to their houses. The End Category:Episodes